Best Friends
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: AU What happens when one of the friends falls in love with the other. How will they handle it? Tommy/Kim
1. New School Year

A/N: Okay here is my new story. It is AU so before you start thinking that something is not quite right I wanted to warn you. I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter.

XXXX

Tommy looked over to his best friend and wondered what had put that smile in her eyes. He remembered the first time that he had seen that smile. They were five and he had brought her a pink pen that she wanted from the school supply store. It was a weird relationship that they shared. They had lived beside each other since they could remember. Their mothers were best friends and had been since they were five. It had only been natural for their kids to be friends. Even when Tommy and Kim had been in that kid stage of hating the opposite sex, they had been friends.

"Hey Tommy!" Jason said as he sat down beside him on the bench. They were in the gym waiting for the pep rally to start. It was the start of football season in Angel Grove. He was on the bench with all the other football players while Kim and the other cheerleaders stood ready for the pep rally. He had done this three times already but this year, he was a Senior and the Captain of the football team.

"Jase, I see that you finally made it." Tommy said with a smile snapping out of his musings. Jason was also his best friend and had been since they had drew a draw during their first karate competition. It had been a rocky start to their friendship but somehow it all worked out and really that was because of Kim. Tommy was a loner and would have stayed that way if not for Kimberly.

"Yea, I failed my math test and the teacher wanted to make sure that I knew that that meant I couldn't play in the first game if I couldn't get my grade up. Man, I wish that I didn't have to take math during the season." He said leaning back and propping his other leg on the bleacher in front of them. Jason was normally good in math but this year he had Ms. Dimitria who was one of the hardest Math teachers.

"Okay you cannot fail. Who would I throw to if you are on the bench? I told you to talk to Trini about that. I mean you let Billy help you with Science." Tommy pointed out trying not to worry about Jason failing his class. This was their year and he needed his best bud on the field with him as they won State.

"Yea but Billy is not hot. I mean… uh." He spit out as Tommy's eyes widen.

"So you do have a thing for Kim's best friend. I thought so." Tommy said with a laugh.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you and bury the body." Jason said pointing his finger at Tommy. "No one will be able to find it."

"Uh sure." Tommy said hitting Jason's leg. "Just don't tell Rocky."

"Don't tell Rocky, what?" Rocky asked as he sat down next to Jason. Adam and Zack were right behind him. They sat down behind Tommy, Jason, and Rocky.

"Where have you been? Am I the only that cares that this is our pep rally?" Tommy asked his friends.

"Man, we are not late. The cheerleaders are still standing on the side." Zack said pointing across the gym.

"Tommy's just nervous since he is starting quarterback." Jason said punching his arm.

"Tommy was starting quarterback last year." Adam pointed out not really seeing what Jason was talking about.

"Yea but his best friend wasn't the head cheerleader." Jason said with a smile. "He is worried about her new boyfriend."

"Kim has a new boyfriend? She knows that the school year just started right?" Zack said leaning forward to hear better. The girl sure moved fast if she already had a boyfriend. He personally didn't like any of her boyfriends but that's because they were mostly jerks and not into sports.

"She met him at camp. They were both counselors together." Tommy said with a sigh. "She is suppose to introduce us after the pep rally." He finished with a shrug.

"Well don't give him the talk or any looks. I know that she was mad the last time you met one of her boyfriends." Rocky said with a laugh. He remembered how Kim had gone off on Tommy. He had 'talked' to the guy just to tell him not to hurt Kim and the guy had whined to Kim about it. She in turn had found Tommy at the Youth Center and pounced on him. He had been sparring with Jason and she jumped in and beat Tommy with everything she had.

"Okay the dude was cheating on her and we all knew it. If I had known sooner who she was dating, I would've told her sooner. No one treats Kim like that." Tommy said with a hint of anger. He did remember Kim kicking his butt that day in the gym. No one ever spoke about that part though.

"You know that you are acting jealous?" Jason asked looking serious.

"No she just deserves someone that treats her like the princess she is. She is my best friend." He said turning away from them when the music started. The cheerleaders ran out onto the floor and kicked the pep rally off with a dance number to some pop song that Tommy didn't know. Their turn would be up when all the names of the starting players would be called. The players would run through the paper that the cheerleaders would hold up. Thinking about that, took his mind off of meeting Kim's new boyfriend. He didn't want to pretend to like another guy just to make her happy.

XXXX

"Hey babe! You were amazing." Zedd said as he picked Kim up and spun her around. He had stood on the sidelines watching her through the entire routine.

"Thanks. I was nervous about our dance but I think that it went well." She said as he sat her back down. He thought that she looked great in her cheering leading uniform. She looked different in the school colors of green, white, and red. He personally liked her in her signature pink that she had worn all summer.

"Yea. You and the other cheerleaders were great." He said kissing her check. "Now where is this best friend that you want me to meet?" He asked looking around at the parting crowd. He was nervous because Kim thought a lot of this guy and he had to impress him he knew if only to please Kim.

"He is coming up behind you." She said as he turned around and saw a group of football players walked up to them in their green jerseys and jeans.

"Kim, we need to talk about these song choices." Zack said as he hugged her before the others stepped in to hug their favorite cheerleader.

"I will mention that to the other girls but I think that Aisha and Kat picked that song." She said with a laugh.

"Jason, you have got to talk to your girl." Rocky said. Kat and Jason had been on-again, off-again dating all through high school. It just depended on the day of the week it was if they were on or off.

"Yea, I'll do that when you do." He said looking at Rocky. Kim smiled because Rocky had finally asked Aisha out last week. She had been working on them for the past three years because she knew that they would be perfect for each other.

"Guys, break it up. Zedd this is my friends; Rocky, Jason, Zack, Adam, and this is Tommy." Kim said as she pointed to each guy. "Guys this is Zechriah Edward." She said with a hand to his chest.

"My friends just call me Zedd for short. Z for Zechriah and edd for Edward." He explained as he shook everyone's hand.

"Its nice to meet you. Kim has told us nothing about you." Rocky said with a smile.

"Don't pay any attention to Rocky. He doesn't listen too well." Kim said. She was smiling though because she knew that Rocky would make a joke like that. It was how he greeted new people but once you got to know him, he was actually very serious. It was one of the things that she loved about him. All of her friends were special to her.

"Kim's right, Rocky never listens but I am happy to meet you." Tommy said. He could see that this might be a good guy. He would reserve judgment though because camo hid many sins. He knew that from all of her other boyfriends.

XXXX

Kim walked out to her back yard later that night just to look at the stars. She was in her favorite pink pjs that had cranes on them. She looked over at Tommy's house and sighed. Tommy seemed to really like Zedd which was great. She hoped so because his opinion mattered to her more than anything. She didn't really know why only that it did.

"Shouldn't you be inside, tucked in bed or something." Tommy said from the shadows. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew where he was. It was the only place where he went to be alone. Walking over to his tree house, she looked up the ladder.

"Let me up." She said just like she had when she was five and he had left her down on the ground. He dad had built the tree house as a reward for Tommy winning his first karate competition after the one he had faced Jason.

"What's the password?" He called out. She could hear the grin in his voice as she tried to remember the password. It had been so long that she had even needed to use it. "Come on Kim, you know this." He said again into the night as she smiled.

"The falcon and crane fly at midnight." She called back when she finally remembered their code phrase. It had been way too long since she had had to use it.

"I am impressed, Ms. Hart. I thought that I would have to leave you standing out there all night." He said as he released the ladder rope. She laughed then started climbing up.

"You know I forgot how hard it was to climb that stupid thing." She huffed when she finally made it to the top. He had a kerosene lamp lit for them to see by. Looking around, she could tell that nothing had changed. He still had chairs and a table set up. "So what did you think of Zedd?" She asked as she took a seat in 'her' chair. He had painted one of the chairs pink just for her. It was her favorite color.

"He seemed nice." He said from his white chair. He was sitting there in his white lounge pants that she had gotten him last Christmas. They had little falcons on them. It had taken her a long time to actually find them.

"He is nice." She said in a low voice. "He wanted to meet you after everything I told him at camp." She said.

"You told him about me?" He asked clearly shocked. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Yea, silly. You are my best friend so why won't I tell him about you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. Its just that I figured he would be wondering why you have a boy as your best friend." Tommy said.

"Oh I told him about our moms and that we just grew up together." She said looking over the room. "You know we never painted in here." She said suddenly.

"Yea I know. You wanted to paint it pink, if I remember correctly." He said with a smile.

"Well pink was better than green and white. I remember that phase but at least you are not into red since Jason and Rocky are battling that one out even though one of your jerseys is red." She said laughing.

"Red will never be my color and I'm not sure that I would do black either since Zack likes that color." He said with a smile.

"Oh that is true. Trini, Aisha, and Tanya all like yellow which I find weird while Kat and I like pink." She said looking back at him.

"I think pink suit you better though." He said quietly.

"Yea me too." She said. "You know, I have missed our long talks. We used to sit outside every night and talk about how our days were." She said sadly.

"We have too much going on now. I mean you have a boyfriend and cheerleading while I have football and karate." He pointed out to her.

"That's true." She confirmed. She didn't know really when they had stopped their talks. Their lives had gotten busier. She knew that their talks were less and less frequent and then before they knew, they didn't have them anymore. As she sat there with him in the silence, she realized that she was losing the closeness that they once shared. It was weird that she wasn't as freaked out about it as she would've been two years ago. He was the one constant in her life and there was a time that she wouldn't take two steps without him. Maybe she was growing up and learning to stand on her own or just maybe she wasn't the one moving but him. He seemed more closed off now than he used to be. It was like he was keeping apart of himself away from her and she didn't know why. It was sad but she didn't know what to do about it. It was his choice to make.

XXXX

Tommy watched Kim climb back down the ladder and walked back in her house. It pained him to pull away from her but he had to do it. He didn't know when it happened but all he knew was that he was in love with his best friend. He had come to that conclusion this summer while she was away at camp. The day she came back, he was planning to tell her but then she started talking about the guy that she had met. He knew that he could not tell her then and he wondered if he would ever tell her. He didn't want to lose her as a friend and he just knew that he would if he told her how he felt. Zedd did seem like a good guy and Kim did deserve a chance at happiness. He knew that for her to even date someone was a big jump for her. Since her parents' divorce a year ago, she had pulled away from everyone but him. She had confided all her fears about letting someone in again and then them breaking her heart. He had told her to give it time and apparently she had which was a good thing. It was not sure great for him though. He had to suffer through her dating someone else besides him. This was going to be a hard year on him but he would push through it somehow. He had too.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know and the second chapter should be out soon so be on the lookout for it.


	2. Self Defense Class

A/N: Okay here is the second chapter and remember that this is AU. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Kim was quiet as she made her way to her locker. She had been thinking about Tommy all morning trying to come up with a way to breach the widening gap between them. It had been late when she saw him climb out of his tree house. He had looked a little sad and she couldn't figure out why.

"So how did Mr. Serious like your boyfriend?" Aisha asked as Kim opened her locker snapping her out of her thoughts. Sighing she grabbed her Math book and put up her Science book. Shutting her locker she faced the girls. Aisha, Kat, Hayley, and Tanya were all looking at her wanting to know. It was their normal routine to meet up at Kim's locker.

"Don't call Tommy Mr. Serious and he liked him." She said leaning against the lockers.

"Are you sure? I mean you did throw this on him." Kat said shutting her locker.

"Why would he lie to me?" Kim asked as they shrugged. Tommy didn't really like any of Kim's boyfriends so they all found it odd that he liked this one.

"Oh I don't know maybe he just wants to make you happy." Tanya said trying to look on the bright side.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Kim replied.

"No, not a bad thing just a Tommy thing." Hayley said tucking her hair back behind her ear again. She had decided to take Kim's advice and wear it down today and it was already driving her crazy. Kim declared that hair as beautiful as hers should be down all the time.

"Yea maybe." Kim muttered not wanting to think that her best friend had lied to her. "So what's new?" She asked changing the subject. She would think about the fact that maybe Tommy had lied to her later.

"Uh well Jason and I are not together." Kat stated as Kim sighed. They had only been together for two weeks this time.

"What happened this time?" She asked as the bell rang. They all started walking to their class. Kim and Kat had the same first period class while the other girls had different classes to go too.

"I'm just tired of trying to make this work. I mean we just seem to be on different tracks and I am tired of fighting to stay together." She said as everyone nodded. "Besides I think he really likes Trini." Kat said as Kim looked at her.

"What?" Kim asked as she paused. She was trying to process what Kat had just told her. Jason liked Trini? Where had she been? "You think that he likes Trini?" Kim asked the look of shock on her face made Kat smile.

"Yea but don't tell him I said so." She said as Kim nodded. She just couldn't believe that Jason liked Trini but thinking back she could see it. He always seemed to be next to her even though he never spoke to her.

XXXX

"Kim, what are you doing?" Trini asked quickly moving her things for Kim the sit down. They had lunch together since they were in the same lunch block.

"I need to ask you a very personal question." She said as Trini just looked at her. They had been friends since the first day of Kindergarten so anything Kim said really didn't shock her too much anymore. "I mean you don't have to tell me but do you like Jason?" She asked. It was the one question that Trini hadn't quite expected. She really didn't know what to say to Kim.

"What makes you ask that?" Trini asked blushing trying to come up with a way to change the subject.

"I think I got my answer." Kim said with a smile. It had been hard sitting in class when all she wanted to do was get to lunch so that she could find out if Trini liked Jason like Kat had told her.

"Kim, what has bought this up?" She asked closing her Math book and looking up at Kim. This was a crazy way to start their lunch.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I just wanted to know." Kim said sidestepping the question and taking a bite of her salad. Since it was Wednesday she got the salad. It was better than the mystery meat that they were serving.

"Is it the fact that you have a boyfriend and now want everyone around you to have a boyfriend?" Trini asked with a smile. "I think you forgot the fact that Jason is dating Katherine." She stated before finishing her sandwich that she had bought with her from home.

"Actually they broke up last night but that's not the point." Kim said waving her hand. "I was just being nosey." She said taking a drink of her water.

"You? Really?" Trini said before they started laughing. They were still laughing when Tommy made it to their table with his food. They were the only three in this lunch block while everyone else had lunch block C.

"What has the two of you laughing so hard?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Kim said looking at his tray. "Did you leave any food for the other blocks?" She asked.

"Yea but this isn't a lot of food, Kim. I'm sorry that you don't like the mystery meat." He said pointing to her salad.

"Tommy, I don't think Rocky even eats the mystery meat." She commented with a smile.

"Oh he does and I've seen him actually eat it." Trini piped in as Tommy nodded.

"Gross." Kim said.

Tommy just shook his head. "What lunch block does your boyfriend have?" He asked.

"B, which sucks because he will be by himself." She replied pushing her tray away.

"I'm sure that he can handle himself." Tommy muttered which caused Kim to look at him. Trini just sat back and watched them. It was pretty funny to see the head cheerleader and captain of the football team talk about nothing. At least with Tommy showing up when he did, she didn't have to answer any more questions about Jason. He had asked her to help him with Math and she had agreed. If she had known that he had broken up with Katherine she might have said no.

XXXX

"You know if you stare at it long enough, you might actually absorb some of the material." Trini said sitting down next to Jason. They had decided to meet after school today to start his tutoring. She had been a little late because she wasn't sure when football practice would get done.

"Oh hey Trini, I'm sorry about messing up your day." He stated as she shook her head.

"You didn't mess up anything. I tutor Kim in Math sometimes too." She said opening her book up.

"Oh okay well I failed our first test so the next one is in like a month or so." He said as she nodded.

"Well let's start at the beginning then, what part is the hardest for you?" She asked as he opened his book up as well. This wasn't so bad.

"Okay well I know how to add and subtract." He said with a smile.

"I should hope so because even Rocky knows how to do that." She replied with a smile.

"Yea true, well I think the integer is hard to understand. I mean know that its just a whole number but changing it for a letter is hard for me." He said as she nodded. He listened as she explained the basics of integers and even did some basic problems which he got right. The session went on for an hour before Tommy and the others started showing up for their class. He and Tommy taught a karate class every afternoon at the Youth Center.

"Okay I think that's enough for today and its time for your class." She said shutting her book.

"Are you sure? I mean I can let Tommy do the class without me for one day." Jason asked looking at her.

"No you are on track and you don't want to overdo it since you are just learning the material." She said.

"Okay." Jason said shutting his book. Trini watched as he gathered his books and stuffed them into his book bag. He was such a guy.

XXXX

"I see that you got Trini to help you." Tommy said as Jason nodded.

"Yea but don't tell Rocky." He muttered as Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Zack walked over to them.

"Fine but I don't think that you are going to be able to hide it if you study here at the Youth Center." Tommy said with a smile. Jason was just so touchy about Trini. It was funny to tease him.

"I see your point; I may have to rethink this." Jason said.

"Rethink what?" Rocky asked slapping Tommy's back.

"Letting you in the class." Tommy said as everyone laughed but Rocky.

"Hey I'm your best student." He fired back as Tommy stared at him.

"Actually I think that Billy is their best student." Kim said from behind them.

"I would have to agree." Tommy commented. Billy turned red as Rocky just stared.

"Is there a point of you being here, Kimberly?" Rocky asked with his arms across his chest.

"Uh yea, Tommy invited us." Kim said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Wait, us? Who is this us?" Rocky asked looking at Tommy.

"Us." Aisha, Tanya, Kat, and Hayley said as Rocky groaned.

"I am not fighting with my girlfriend." Rocky said in protest as Tommy and Jason sighed.

"We agreed that the girls needed to learn basic self-defense and you are just going to deal with it." Tommy told him in no uncertain terms.

"But why?" Rocky whined.

"Let me handle this."' Kim said as Tommy nodded. "Rocky, I will take you shopping if you make one more sound that is not associated with karate." She said with a smile as Rocky nodded.

"Okay then let's get started." Tommy said trying to regain control. This was going to be an interesting class. Why had he ever thought that this would be a good idea?

XXXX

"What are they doing?" Zedd asked sitting down next to Trini.

"Oh hey, Tommy is doing one-on-one with Kim right now. It is to help her reaction time." She stated as he nodded.

"Okay but why?" He asked.

"Well Tommy decided that the girls needed more self-defense." She explained.

"Why are you not with them?" He asked looking back at her.

"Because I practice a different martial arts every morning. Tommy just didn't realize that I also taught Kim." She said with a smile. Everyone thought that since Kim was small she needed protection but that just wasn't true and Kim apparently intended to prove it to Tommy today.

"Oh." Zedd said. He turned to watch his girlfriend defend herself against her best friend. It was weird to him that she was as close as she was to this guy. They might be best friends but he could sense something more between them. He just didn't know what.

XXXX

"Okay Kim ready?" Tommy asked as everyone sat down on the side to watch them.

"Yea." She said. Tommy smiled and ran toward her, she waited until the last second before stepping to the side and grabbed his arm and flipped him over his head.

"Way to go Kim!" Aisha screamed as the boys groaned.

"Aisha this is not a cheering event." Rocky stated as she gave him the evil eye.

"Whatever." She replied without looking at him.

"Good job, Kim. Now do it again only faster." Tommy said as Kim nodded. She was ready. Tommy ran toward her again only this time Tommy dodged her arm and instead grabbed her waist and had her flat on her back with him hovering above her braced on his forearms so that he didn't crush her with his weight.

"You jerk, that was mean." Kim said looking up at him.

"Kim, you know that it all can't be textbook. Now do it again." He said jumping up and helped her to her feet. She was mad that he tricked her. It was on. Tommy ran after her again and instead of grabbing his arm, she dropped down and swiped her leg out and sent him to his back.

"Whoa now that's my girl." Aisha yelled as all the girls cheered. Kim was awesome.

"That's better." Tommy stated as he got up. Kim didn't help him up because that was his first rule. He didn't want the girls helping him up in case they did get attack and helped their attacker up because they were used to it. Kim smiled at him before turning. She saw Zedd sitting with Trini before making her way over to sit with them. It was someone else's turn to try and take Tommy down.

XXXX

Tommy watched as Kim sat down next to Zedd and sighed. He had played a sneaky trick on her but she needed to be on her guard. Aisha was next and he motioned to Jason. It was his turn to be thrown to the ground for a while. Kim's last move had taken him by surprise. He didn't think that she had that in her.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	3. Date?

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it.

XXXX

"I can't believe that you took him down like that." Zedd said as he walked Kim home after leaving the Youth Center. He was still a little bothered by the fact that he had seen something between Kim and Tommy. He still wasn't too sure of what he saw because it was gone so fast.

"Yea well he was playing dirty with that second pass. I couldn't let him get away with it." She said pausing in front of her door.

"Well I better let you get inside; I will see you tomorrow at school." He said leaning in to kiss her before walking away. Kim watched him for a little bit before going inside and up to her room. She had a little homework to do but it shouldn't take too long.

XXXX

Kim looked over at Tommy and saw the sadness that had taken over him the past few weeks. There had to be something that she could do to change that look in his eyes. Looking back at the girls, she got an idea. What if she got Tommy a girlfriend? It had been a long time since he had had a date. Running into school, she had to find the girls because she had a plan and she needed their help.

"Kim, why are you running?" Kat asked her as stopped just in front of them. She breathed in deep before talking.

"I have a plan." She huffed out as she opened her locker.

"Let's hear this plan of yours." Aisha said as she zipped her bag.

"Tommy needs a girlfriend." She stated grabbing her Math book out.

"Okay so what has this to do with your plan?" Tanya asked.

"I'm going to find him one." She said as all the girls groaned. They knew that she had the best intentions but finding someone a girlfriend could hurt the other person.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Kat stated as everyone nodded in agreement.

"No its perfect." Kim replied. "And I have the perfect person in mind." She said looking at Kat.

"Oh no you don't, I can't date Tommy. It would be too weird." Kat stated shaking her head no.

"Oh come on, you are perfect for Tommy and you are single." She said.

"What? I thought that you and Jason were together." Tanya said as Aisha and Hayley nodded. Trini stayed quiet though since she already knew that Kat and Jason were not together.

"Uh no we broke up because it wasn't working but I can't date Tommy." Kat explained looking at the other girls.

"Yes you can, we can double date if you like. I just want to see Tommy happy." She said.

"And you think a date with me will accomplish that?" Kat asked as Kim nodded. She sighed and decided that Kim would get her way one way or another. "Fine but let me ask him later." She said as Kim nodded. They finally made their way to class before the bell.

XXXX

"Kat are you sure that this is a good idea?" Tanya asked the blonde while they were walking to their next class.

"Kim thinks it is and maybe she's right." She stated.

Tanya really looked at her. "Do you like Tommy? Is that why you broke up with Jason?" She asked.

"I like Tommy as a friend and no that is not the reason Jason and I broke up." Kat explained.

"Oh okay why then did you agree to go along with Kim on this date?" She asked as they walked into their class.

"I don't know maybe Kim has a superpower that makes everyone agree with her or something." Kat whined as she sat down.

"I think that you just didn't want to fight with her but at least you get a date with the Captain of the football team." Tanya said with a smile. Kat smiled too before opening her book for class. If only that fact made it easier for her to ask him.

XXXX

Kat finally got the nerve to ask Tommy before her last class. He had a class next door and they normally talked before going into their classrooms.

"Hey Kat, how has your day been?" He asked leaning against the lockers next to his class.

"Okay I guess but I have to ask you a question." She stated flicking her hair back. She was nervous because she wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked. He had noticed how she was shifting and not looking at him. She was normally a very calm person that always looked him in the eye when she talked to him.

"Uh yea, I'm fine but I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me? I mean with Kim and Zedd as well." She said as Tommy paused. He knew that Jason and Kat had broken up. It didn't change the fact that he didn't like her like that. She was a friend and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Kat, not to hurt your feelings but…" He started as she held up her hand.

"You don't like me like that." She said with a smile which totally threw him.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Its just that I didn't really want to ask you just in case your feelings were different." She explained which really didn't explain anything.

"Then why did you ask?" He asked.

"Oh Kim wanted me too, oh crap. You are not supposed to know that." She said looking away from him.

"Kim wanted you to ask me out? Why?" He asked trying to figure out that Kim had wanted Kat to ask him out.

"Yea but please don't tell her. She thinks that you are sad or something but she really wants to do something." She said.

"Its fine, Kat. How about we have this double date tonight? We can go to Ernie's." He said before walking into his class. She just stood there trying to figure out what was going on. Did she just make a date with Tommy? What was she going to do?

XXXX

"So I guess that Tommy and Kat are dating now." Rocky said as Aisha just shook her head.

"Actually Kat is just doing Kim a favor and who knows what Tommy is doing." Aisha explained.

"What? Kim asked Kat to ask Tommy out? What kind of logic is that?" He asked as Aisha sighed.

"Don't worry about it just know that Kat and Tommy are doing Kim a favor." She said with a smile.

"Okay but I want to know why Zedd is giving Tommy the stink eye." He stated as Aisha looked over at them. She didn't know the answer to that. Zedd had Kim so why was he looking at Tommy like that?

XXXX

"Thanks for a great time." Tommy said kissing Kat's cheek later that night. "But next time tell Kim no. Billy might get the wrong idea about you and me if he sees us going out again." He said shocking her.

"How did you know about Billy?" She asked stepping back.

"I saw the way you looked at him and Jason thought that you liked him. It was one of the reasons that he wanted to break up with you." He explained as she nodded.

"Just like I know he has a thing for Trini." She shared as Tommy laughed.

"You saw that too? Well anyway thanks again." He said before walking back to his Jeep. Kat watched him drive away with a smile. She didn't know when Tommy had seen her looking at Billy but he had. Most girls didn't see Billy like she did. He was kind and sweet and she really liked him more than a friend. If only she could get the nerve to ask him out.

XXXX

Tommy walked into the Youth Center the next day after school and paused. Kim was up on the balance beam on the other side. It had been way too long since she had been on it. As she flipped back, he was taken back to a year ago when she had fallen. It had been the hardest day of his life. He had been at her side the moment that she hit the mat and hadn't left it until she got out of the hospital and back home. She hadn't broken any bones but they were worried about the bump on her head so she was placed under observation for two days. She still had the talent and the passion that the sport demanded. She was still great at it. Shaking his head, he made his way over to Kim. It looked like she was finishing up her routine.

XXXX

Kim flipped off the beam with a precision that only years of practice could prefect. She smiled before grabbing her towel and bottle of water. It still felt great to get on the beam. Sometimes she wished that she could still compete but too much time had passed now for her to even think about going to a meet. She finished with her water and threw it and the towel back on her bag. She sat back on the beam as Tommy came up beside her.

"Kim, what are you doing?" He asked leaning onto the beam.

"Just practicing, I thought that you had football practice today." She said with a smile.

"I did but you probably lost track of time playing on the beam." He said laughing before continuing. "But I must say that you still have it." He said seriously.

"Thanks." She replied scooting closer to him. "You know that I remember the day that I fell, you never left my side." She said in low tones.

Tommy nodded thinking again about the day she fell. He was watching her over her like he always did but he had turned his back for a second to answer Jason's question. Once he turned back around Kim was in the air and falling. "I remember." He said softly.

"You want to know a secret?" She asked as he looked into her soft brown eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I have never been as scared as I was when I opened my eyes and saw you." She said making him think.

"Why were you scared when you saw me?" He asked a little hurt. He didn't like the fact that Kim was scared around him.

"Because I saw the fear in your eyes, it was the first time in my life that you were afraid." She said cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I was scared when I saw you fall. I couldn't do anything to help you." He stated.

"But you did help me, you stayed by my side until I got back home." She whispered. "You never left me."

"I promised you that I would never leave you and I meant that." He said leaning into her hand still holding his cheek.

"Did I ever thank you for that?" She asked removing her hand from his face.

"I don't think you did." He said with a smile. She smiled when she saw the sparkle in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" He asked looking serious again.

"Yea go ahead." She said jumping off the beam.

"Don't ever ask Kat to ask me out again." He said as she laughed.

"Kat tell you?" She asked as he nodded. "You just looked so sad that I wanted to cheer you up." She explained.

"You know just because you are a cheerleader doesn't mean that you have to set me up with a date." He stated as she nodded.

"I know but you and Kat could make a great couple." She said. "I mean you're tall and she's tall and if I remember correctly you like blondes." She commented.

"I also want to have more that friendship feelings with the girl. I mean that Kat is nice but she is a friend and nothing more." He explained.

"Okay that's fine." She said as her stomach growled. Tommy looked at her stomach and smiled.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked as she nodded. Tommy grabbed her bag as she slipped on her shoes. They made their way to one of the tables at the front of the Youth Center to grab something to eat.

"I see that you are finally eating." Ernie said as Kim nodded. He had asked her when she first came in if she wanted something but she had declined. "What can I get the two of you?" He asked.

"I want a burger and fries with a strawberry smoothie." Kim said.

"And I want the same except I want a coke to drink." Tommy stated as Ernie nodded before walking away.

"A coke? What about your diet?" Kim teased as the others walked in.

"You know that I'm not on a diet." Tommy said with a smile.

"There you are, I was wondering where you ran off too after school." Aisha said as she sat down next to Kim. Rocky took the seat next to her while everyone else just dragged up extra chairs and squeezed around the table.

"Have you ordered yet?" Rocky asked as Kim nodded. "Man, I knew we should have got here sooner." He said as Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Ernie saw you walk in and he knows your order." Jason stated.

"You better be right." Rocky said leaning back. Kim noticed that Kat was sitting away from Tommy which made her wince. She had caused this tension and she needed to fix it.

"Kat, I need to go to the bathroom, you want to come with me?" She asked as the blonde nodded. The other girls just looked at Kim but said nothing. They knew that Kim had asked Kat to go on a date with Tommy. No one had had thought that it was a good idea but Kim didn't let that stop her from getting Kat to do as she asked.

XXXX

"Tommy tell you?" She asked as Kim nodded.

"It's okay though and I'm sorry for asking you to do this." Kim said.

Kat smiled. "It's fine. I know that you had Tommy's feelings in mind. I think he is better than you think though." She said as Kim nodded.

"I know we talked earlier but we better get back out there before Rocky eats my food." She said as Kat nodded. They walked out of the bathroom lighter than they entered. Tommy watched them come out with smiled on their faces. They sat down as Zedd walked in. Kim jumped up and ran over to him.

"Well it looks like Zedd managed to make it here." Tommy said under his breath. Jason and Rocky were close enough to hear him though. Rocky looked over at Jason and saw his look. They had both known that Tommy liked Kim more than he would ever say. The fact that she was dating Zedd was hurting him more than anyone would ever know. Tommy was silent on all things Kim but then again he was silent on a lot of things. He really only talked to Kim which they could tell was hurting him more. His best friend was being pulled away from him and he couldn't stop it.

XXXX

Kim looked back at the table to the others and saw Tommy's look. He looked a little angry. What had bought that on? She would ask him later when they were alone.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	4. Kira

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept and I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Also this chapter is due in part to mykkila09 and I hope that you like it.

XXXX

Tommy ran into school. He was running late again which was really not a surprise. The surprise came when he ran into someone. "I am so sorry." He said bending down to help her with her books. Of course he bumped into a girl because the moment his life was crowded with girls starting with his best friend.

"Oh its fine, I should have watched where I was going. I was in another world." The girl stated with a smile.

"This world not good enough?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea it is but not as good as music." She said standing up with him. "I'm Kira by the way." She said extending her hand out.

"Kira, I'm Tommy." He said taking her hand and really looked at her. She was beautiful but not in the traditional way. She had blonde-brown hair that fell past her shoulders in waves. She was about the same height as Kim as well.

"Its nice to meet you." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to walk past him. He watched her walk away but turning to make his way to class. He hoped that he met her again. She was different.

XXXX

"What are you doing after school?" Jason asked throwing his books into his locker before looking back at Tommy.

"You mean since we don't have practice?" Tommy asked closing his locker.

"Yea." Jason replied.

"Well I thought about going to the park before heading to the Youth Center for our class." He said as Jason nodded.

"Okay that sounds good; I'm going to get in some study time with Trini before class then." Jason stated.

"Good, then I will see you then." Tommy said walking away from him. Jason shook his head before heading to the Youth Center. Trini was probably waiting for him already.

XXXX

Tommy strolled through the park just trying to clear his head. He couldn't get that girl out of his head from this morning. He didn't really remember seeing her around before but that really wasn't unusual. Normally he was with one of his friends walking down the halls trying not to be late for his next class. He paused before the lake and sighed. It was so peaceful here that most of the time he came out here to practice his karate. Kim was really the only one that knew about this place and he liked that. It was like they shared a secret from the rest of the world. Picking up a pebble he tossed it into the lake when he heard the music. Turning he went in search of the source and was thrown for a loop when he saw who was playing. Kira was sitting on a picnic table with guitar in hand playing a song that he had never heard before. She was good actually better than good. He didn't want to startle her so he moved silently closer to her. The wind was playing with her hair as she continued playing. He wondered if she sang as beautiful as she played. He could almost picture the lyrics to the tune that she played. Sliding closer he knew the moment that she realized that she wasn't alone. Looking up she pinned him with her soft brown eyes.

"Hello again." She said with a smile as she set her guitar aside.

"Don't stop playing on my account." He said with a smile.

"I'm not, don't worry." She said tucking her hair behind her ear again. He was beginning to realize that it was a natural trait for her and he liked it.

"Do you come out here often to play?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Uh yea when it's nice out but what about you? Do you make it a happen to sneak up on people playing in the park?" She asked with a smile which caused him to laugh out loud.

"No, actually I am normally on the football field practicing or at the Youth Center teaching my karate class." He explained as she nodded.

"So you play football and teach karate?" She asked clasping her hands in her lap.

"Yea." He stated simply. They talked until he had to leave to meet up with Jason for their class. He was hesitant to leave her which was a bit of a shock. He had just met this girl this morning and already he wanted to know more about her. What was going on with him?

XXXX

"Dude what is going on with you?" Jason asked after class. Tommy was spaced out through most of the class which wasn't like him.

"I'm sorry. It's just I can't get this girl out of my head." He said throwing the towel around his neck over in the basket.

"Girl? How many girls do you need in your life? First, you have Kim as your best friend then you go on a pretend date with Kat. Now you meet someone else." Jason pointed out zipping his bag.

"Okay so Kim has been my best friend longer than you. You are just going to have to let go of that fact. Yea I did go on a pretend date to make Kim happy but that's it was." Tommy said looking back at Jason.

"And this new girl?" Jason asked grabbing his bag.

"Her name is Kira and she just moved here from Reefside. I bumped into in the hall this morning on my way to class." He said grabbing his bag as well.

"Were you running late again?" Jason asked with a smile. It was a well-known fact that Tommy normally ran late on Mondays. There was just something about not getting up on time after the weekend.

"Yea but if I hadn't been then I would've never met Kira." He said with a smile.

"Oh think that you have it bad." Jason pointed out as Tommy just smiled bigger. "Well I think that you need to let the girls met her because they are just going to bug you until you do." He said as Tommy nodded. Maybe he could get her to come to the Youth Center tomorrow to meet everyone.

"You could be right." He replied.

"I know I'm right." Jason said slapping his back as they made their way outside.

XXXX

Tommy waited by the door the next morning for Kira. He at least knew that she would be coming this way at some point in time because she had her first class down this hall. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long though.

"Are you stalking me?" She asked with a smile.

"No, just wanted to see you that's all." He responded with a smile of his own.

"Well at least you didn't bump into me today." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"The day's not half over yet." He pointed out as she laughed.

"I guess not but I really do need to get to class." She said trying to step around him.

"Uh, Kira wait." He said laying his hand on her yellow encased arm.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him. He could get lost in those eyes of hers.

"Uh well I was wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon." He asked looking into her soft brown eyes.

"Well not really." She answered.

"What do you mean not really? I mean if there is something that you have to do, I understand." He said finally removing his hand from her arm.

"Oh no I don't have to do it; I just normally go to the park and play my guitar." She explained to him.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Youth Center this afternoon." He stated trying to gage her reaction to his suggestion. He had never been this forward with a girl but she was different somehow. She made it feel easy to ask her.

"Oh that would be nice, I mean I like the Youth Center." She said smiling. "What time do you want to meet?" She asked as the bell rang.

"Right after school, here." He said as she nodded. They both turned and made their way to their classes. The day was already better than Tommy could've hoped.

XXXX

"You were late again." Kim pointed sitting down next to him at lunch.

"Tommy late? I'm not sure if I believe that." Trini said with a laugh.

"Oh please, I'm not late all the time and anyway I met someone." He said before taking a drink of his water. He missed the look that Kim gave him but Trini didn't. She found it a little odd that Kim had even looked at Tommy like that. She was the very one that had asked Kat to ask Tommy out. Something was going on with her friend though.

"Who is she?" Kim asked recovering from the shock of Tommy's statement. Why did she care if Tommy had met someone? She should be happy about the fact that Tommy seemed to be happy over meeting someone. She really should be so why wasn't she?

"Her name is Kira." He said.

"Kira? I don't think I know a Kira. How old is she?" Kim asked trying to picture all the girls in their class and coming up blank on a girl named Kira.

"I don't know." He said taking another bite.

"What's she like?" Trini asked still thinking about the look that she had seen on Kim's face.

"Well I don't know but I am finding out this afternoon." He said shocking Kim even more.

"Are you joking? Tommy you have never asked a girl out without knowing them like a month beforehand." She stated.

"I like her, Kimberly. There is just something about her that makes me want to know her more." He said in serious tones.

"I'm sorry. Its just a little shocking that's all." Kim said looking down. Tommy had a right to be upset with her. She had made a mistake on what she had said a minute ago.

"Okay but you can meet her this afternoon at the Youth Center." He said with a smile.

"Okay I would like that." Kim said.

"Me too." Trini piped in with a smile. They finished up their lunch before heading off to class.

XXXX

"What's with the long face?" Connor asked sitting down next to Kim.

"What are you doing? I thought that you had Study Hall right now." She commented. She worked in the office right after lunch answering phones and just running errands. She had tutored Connor in History last year. He reminded her of Rocky way too much but she liked him. He was the Star Soccer player that had taken Angel Grove all the way to State finals last year.

"Well I do have Study Hall but the teacher needed me to run an errand for him." He said holding up a piece of paper. "But you didn't answer my question." He reminded her.

"I'm meeting a girl that Tommy likes this afternoon and I'm not sure how to handle that." She explained.

"Tommy? You mean your best friend?" He asked as she nodded. "Well do what you always do." He said.

"Well that's the problem. He has never bought a girl for me to meet before this. I'm sure what to really say or do." She said taking the note from him. The request was for the principal so it would have to wait until he came from lunch.

"You asked him to meet your boyfriends, right?" He asked leaning against the desk.

"Well yea because I want him to like them just as much as I do. I mean they have to get along with my friends." She stated.

"Okay then just act like you would want him to act when you introduced him to your boyfriends." He said as she just stared.

"What happened to the Connor that I had to tutor in History last year?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh I'm still here just wanted to make sure that you don't ruin your best friend's life over not knowing how to act around a girl he likes." He stated as she laughed.

"Of course, thank you." She said standing up and pulling him into a hug. Connor was like a little brother to her in more ways than one. "Now you need to get back to class." She said stepping back from him.

XXXX

Zedd had come to surprise Kim when he saw her pulled that boy into her arms. Who was this kid? What did he mean to Kim? She would answer his questions later and if he didn't like her answers then something would have to be done.

XXXX

"Kira this is Kim. She is my best friend and Kim this Kira." Tommy said. He had wanted Kira to meet Kim first since she had normally introduced her boyfriends to him before everyone else.

"Kira, its nice to meet you. I want to know all about you." Kim said shaking Kira's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well and what do you want to know?" She asked with a smile. When Tommy had told her that he wanted to introduce her to Kimberly Hart, she really didn't know what to say. Even though she was new to school, she still knew who the cheerleading captain was.

"Oh everything but I promise, I won't tell any of it to Tommy. He will have to learn everything on his own." Kim said with a smile as Kira laughed. Tommy just watched them with a smile. He was glad that Kim liked her. It would make his life much simpler now that he knew Kim liked Kira.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know.


	5. Date Night

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I don't own anything but the concept.

XXXX

Kim waited back as Tommy introduced Kira to everyone else. She actually liked her but she still wasn't sure why she didn't like the thought of Kira with Tommy. He was her best friend so maybe that was the reason she wasn't sure. She knew that she didn't want him hurt by anyone.

"Kim." Connor said coming up behind her. She spun around to greet him while everyone else was still greeting Kira.

"Hey Connor, what are you doing here? I thought that you had practice this afternoon." She said with a smile.

"Well no not today but is that Tommy's new girlfriend?" He asked in a whispered as she nodded.

"Why don't I introduce you?" She said pulling him forward.

"Okay." He said smiling as Kira turned around and Connor paused. "Kira?" He asked rushing forward to hug her close.

"Connor." Kira said as Tommy just stared. He wondered why Connor was hugging his girlfriend.

"You know Kira?" Kim asked as he backed up.

"I do. We went to school together before I transferred here but I didn't know that you were transferring." Connor said looking at Kira.

"Well I would have told you but I haven't seen you." She said with a smile. "Connor, this is my boyfriend Tommy." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"Nice to meet you, Kim has told me much about you." He said shaking Tommy's hand.

"She has?" He questioned as Connor nodded.

"I tutored him in History last year." Kim explained as Tommy nodded. "Anyway Connor this is Jason, Trini, Katherine, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, Billy, and Hayley. They are my close friends." She said pointing each of them out.

"Kim, I know you said that you had a lot of friends but this may be pushing it." He said with a laugh as everyone nodded and laughed as well. "Where is your boyfriend?" Connor asked looking around. He had wanted to meet him since Kim had told him about Zedd last week.

"I don't know he is running late though." Kim said glancing away to look over the Youth Center. Zedd had told her that he might be a little late but he didn't say where he would be.

"Well I can meet him later." He said as she nodded. "Anyway I need to get home; Trent and Ethan are coming over for a project due later this week." He said as Kim nodded. Kira just stared as he walked away.

XXXX

Kira was sitting on her bed later that night thinking about Connor again. She didn't think that she would meet him after year with her boyfriend at her side. He was just the same as ever which made her smile. She had known that she would see him again when her family had moved to Angel Grove at the start of the school year. She had counted on it too since she didn't friends that easy. Now she had a whole group due to Tommy. Glancing out her window, she thought about Tommy again. He had asked her out on a date for Friday night. They would go to the movies then head to the Youth Center afterwards. She was looking forward to her date and wondered how it would go. She really liked him even though he was sort of quiet. He was like her in that way. She liked his friends too and could tell that they were all close. She had been a little shock when he introduced his best friend as Kimberly. It was something that was a little weird but she could tell that they were close and he had explained about them being friends for years and it showed. The funny thing about Kim was that she thought that she would be angry that Tommy was dating her but she wasn't. Kim has welcomed her with open arms and invited her into their group. It was amazing that someone that popular could be that nice and not blink an eye. Tommy had some great friends. She couldn't wait for Friday and her date.

XXXX

"Hey, where have you been?" Kim asked Zedd over the phone later that night. She had missed him at the Youth Center.

"_Sorry I got tangled up in something and couldn't get away in time." _He said in lieu of a real answer.

"Tangled up in what? Tommy wanted everyone to meet his new girlfriend." She said pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

"_Oh nothing that you need to worry about and I can meet this mystery woman tomorrow or something."_ He said.

"Yea I guess so. Anyway I was just calling to check on you before I went to bed." She said flipping back her covers. "I will talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"_Okay talk to you tomorrow, Kimberly."_ Zedd said hanging up his phone. Kim sighed before hitting the end button. She had wanted to question him on where he had been but she didn't want to sound needy with him. When they first met, he had told him how his last girlfriend had called him endlessly on where he was and what he was doing. She knew that that could get old but she had waited until after the fact and she really wanted to know. All of her other boyfriends had told her unless they had something to hide but then Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Zack made sure to find out where he had been so that they could let her know that it was time to dump him. Climbing into bed she thought about Kira again. She really liked her and hoped that she didn't break Tommy's heart. It was so hard to actually get too in the first place and Kira needed to treat it kindly and carefully. If not then Kim would have to have a talk with her and explain that she couldn't treat Tommy that way. He deserved better than that and Kim intended for him to get that.

XXXX

"So what held up Zedd yesterday?" Trini asked sitting down at the lunch table. Kim was already there eating. Tommy was running late as always but if gave Trini and Kim time to talk.

"I don't know. I asked him last night but he brushed me off." Kim stated as Trini's eyes widen. What was this guy trying to hide from Kim and why?

"Well that's weird but maybe it is something special for you." Trini said trying to sound positive.

"I guess." She said taking a drink before continuing. "Oh what did you think of Kira?" She asked.

"I liked her. She was really sweet and very quiet yesterday." Trini commented as Tommy finally over to them. "Where is Kira?" Trini asked looking over at him.

"Oh she has a different lunch block but I think she said that she is in the same one as Zedd." Tommy informed them as Kim and Trini nodded. "Kim, how do you really know Connor? Did you date him and not tell anyone?" Tommy asked. He had been dying to ask her since yesterday but he didn't want too many people around when he did ask her.

"No, I did not date him and I really did tutor him in History. He's really great in it; he was just behind due to his transfer here." She explained as he nodded.

"Oh okay just making sure." He said as Kim laughed. Trini just sat there in silence and watched both of them. If you didn't know any better, you would think that they were dating. The way Tommy questioned Kim about Connor and the way Kim always seemed to touch Tommy's hand as she explained something to him. She guessed that everyone thought the same thing about Tommy and Kim and why would they not? The proof was staring her in the face. She wondered what Zedd and Kira would think if they saw Tommy and Kim now.

"Anyway you remember Mr. Mercer right?" She asked as he nodded. "Well he bought the old factory and reopened it. Connor's parents got reassigned as did Ethan's. Trent of course moved here with his father from Reefside." Kim explained for him.

"Okay well that explains why the three of them moved from Reefside here and actually that's why Kira's parents moved here too. They got a job in the factory." He said as she nodded.

"Yea mom told me last night. She said that the factory is doing so well that they had to open another shift." She stated.

"Another shift? How is that possible?" Trini asked.

"Well they would go to eight hour shifts and that would make three shifts." Kim explained as Tommy and Trini nodded. Kim's mom had worked in the factory as the Chief of Staff for over fifteen years now. She had worked for the previous owners and Mr. Mercer liked the way she ran thing so much that he had kept her own a year old ago when he bought the place.

XXXX

"So you have a date?" Jason asked Tommy after practice that day.

"Yea." Tommy answered quickly as he grabbed his stuff. It had been a long day at football practice and he just wanted to get to the Youth Center for their karate class.

"When?" Jason asked pulling on his shirt.

"Friday." Tommy stated as Jason sighed. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth with Tommy to get any answers. He really didn't know how Kim did it time and again when she wanted to know something.

"Tommy, I swear if you don't start answering with more than just one word, I am going to hit you." He said as Tommy looked over at him.

"You know I don't ask you about your dates so why so curious over mine?" He asked leaning against the lockers.

"Because it is like the first date that you have been on in forever and besides I tell you about mine dates." He informed his friend.

"Okay fine, I am taking her to a movie then to Ernie's on Friday since we don't have a game that night." Tommy said gritting his teeth. He really didn't like sharing some stuff but Jason was right. He did share where he took his dates all the time.

"Now was that so hard?" Jason asked with a smile. "Anyway I like her." He said as Tommy nodded. Everyone had come up to him today to tell him that except Kim. He was beginning to wonder about why she hadn't told him.

"Good, what about Kim?" He blurted out.

"What about Kim? You know that I like her since she is one of my friends." Jason said trying to follow.

"I mean do you think that Kim likes her?" He asked. "I mean its no big deal but everyone else has told me that they like Kira but Kim." He clarified.

"Why don't you just ask her? Kim will tell you the truth and my bet is that she liked Kira and you just didn't get the memo." He said shutting his locker and grabbing his stuff. They made their way out to the parking lot. Tommy threw his stuff in the back of Jason's truck before getting in. Kim always took his car over to the Youth Center while they were at practice. She didn't have a car yet due to her dad not following through on his promise. Since her parent's divorce he had been breaking more and more promises as he moved farther and farther away. Sometimes Tommy just wanted to have a talk with Kim's dad. The boys rode in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

XXXX

"So Tommy is out on a date, I can't believe it." Tanya said as he and Kira left.

"Yea I know but they do look cute together." Aisha stated.

"Well I can't believe that he sat through that movie. You know that he doesn't do romantic comedies." Kat said grabbing a fry. Since there was no game tonight, everyone had just decided to hang out Ernie's well everyone but Tommy and Kim. They were out on dates. The boys were sparring as the girls talked.

"Well he watches them with Kim." Hayley remarked.

"Only when she threatens him and then he talks throughout the movie, she said." Trini said.

"Yea that makes Kim so mad. She told me that she would not be watching The Notebook with him again. He complained that if that hussy had wanted that poor boy then she would have not listened to her mom in the first place." Aisha said as the girls laughed.

"Kim knew that he did that but still she made him watch that movie. It's a wonder that she enjoyed it at all." Tanya stated as everyone laughed. The boys looked over at them and shook their heads and went back to sparring.

XXXX

"Thank you for seeing me to my door." Kira said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My pleasure." Tommy said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was nervous and he knew that she was too.

"Well I guess I will talk to you later." Kira said shifting from one foot to the other. Tommy sighed before leaning in to brush his lips over hers. Kira sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling back. Something was wrong.

"Goodnight, Kira." Tommy said before he turned and walked away. Kira smiled as she opened the door and went up to her room. Kissing Tommy was nice but not what she pictured it would be. There were no sparks, flashing lights, or anything else she had read about in books. Really it was like kissing her parents except that instead of kissing his cheek, it had been his lips. She really hoped that it had been her nerves but she had a feeling that it wasn't. She knew what that kiss should have been like. It should have been like the kiss that she had shared with Connor a year ago. Now that kiss had fireworks and had been hot enough to start a forest fire.

XXXX

Tommy stared up at his ceiling trying to figure out what went wrong with that kiss. It should have been better than that. It was like kissing a friend which was no good.

XXXX

"I'm sorry for not getting to meet up with you yesterday." Zedd said as he pulled up in front of Kim's house.

"Well you more than made up for it tonight, thank you for a wonderful evening." Kim said opening her door.

"Goodnight, Kimberly." He said leaning over and kissing her before she got out and walked to her door by herself. Zedd watched her for a second until he drove off leaving her standing on her front walk. Shaking her head, she walked inside and went up to her room to get ready for bed. She hoped that Tommy had fun on his date.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	6. Just Another Day

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter. I hope that everyone likes this chapter.

XXXX

"So how was your date last night?" Trini asked as Kim sat down. She just knew that Trini would ask her even if no one else did.

"It was great. He said that he was sorry for the other night at the Youth Center but he had an old friend from his last school show up at his house. She is going to be transferring to our school next week." Kim explained as Tommy sat down next to her.

"Who's transferring to our school next week?" He asked grabbing her fork. He always seemed to forget one and she always had an extra.

"Zedd's friend Rita." She replied. "You know one day we will not have lunch together and you will need to get your own fork." She said with a smile.

"Why do you always get two then?" He asked smiling at her.

"Any way how was your date last night?" Trini asked breaking up the argument that she knew Tommy and Kim would have over forks. It seemed like once a week they fought over Tommy always forgetting his fork.

"It was good and that's all you are getting from me. I am going to be a gentleman about this." He said causing Trini and Kim to smile.

"Tommy, I'm not sure that I have never not seen you be a gentleman." Trini stated as Kim agreed with her.

"Well that's always good to know." He commented. Kim stared at him as he ate his food. She could tell that something happened on his date last night and she wondered what it was. He could be so secretive sometimes.

XXXX

"So how was your date?" Connor asked as Kira sat down next to him at lunch.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked instead of answering him. It wasn't like Connor to ask her about her dates. It never seemed like he cared before.

"Just asking, I mean I know that Tommy is two years older than you." He said digging himself a deeper hole.

"And he was the perfect gentleman, Connor what is this all about?" She asked turning to face him. She wasn't really that hungry now.

"I'm just worried about you that's all. I mean you just moved to Angel Grove and now you are involved with a Senior." He explained as she sighed.

"You know since I did just move, I would have thought that one of my oldest friends would be behind me and supporting me. If Tommy was a loner then you could go all macho on him but he is a great guy." She said standing up and leaving him alone at the table.

"What's wrong with Kira?" Ethan asked and he and Trent sat down next to Connor.

"She's mad at me for asking how her date went last night." Connor replied as Trent and Ethan snickered. "Guys, its not funny." He said.

"Well I think it is. Connor, you can't ask a girl how her date went unless you are a girl. Guys don't discuss that." Ethan explained as Trent nodded.

"Don't worry though; I've never known Kira to stay mad at you for long. You just have to beg for a while." Trent stated.

"I can do that." He said.

"Be careful what you ask for." Ethan warned him.

XXXX

"No practice today, Kimberly?" Ernie asked as she walked up to the counter.

"No but at least I can come here until the others get here." She said as he handed her a smoothie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said turning away to help someone else.

"Why look what we have here, Skull, little miss head Cheerleader." Bulk said from her left.

"What do you want, Bulk?" Kim asked him looking over at him Kira walking in.

"Just to talk, it seems like you always try to avoid us." He said as Skull laughed while nodding.

"Maybe I am." She said walking away from them and over to Kira. Bulk and Skull were just too much sometimes.

"Kim, I didn't know that you were here." She said sitting down.

"Yea, I didn't have practice today so I thought that I would get in a little practice on the beam." She said slipping off her shoes.

"You do gymnastics?" Kira asked.

"Yea, I used to go to competitions until I got too busy with school but I thought about picking it back up." She said as Kira nodded. "Are you waiting for Tommy?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Well no not really but I figured that he would be here after football practice for his class with Jason." She explained.

"Yea he normally just heads here right after practice." Kim replied. "If you need me just holler." She said as Kira nodded. She watched as Kim flipped onto the beam and landed on her feet. She was better than Kira thought she would be but then again she did compete. Watching her for a few minutes, Kira thought about her date again. She had been thinking about it all day and knew that she just needed to give Tommy another chance. It could have been nerves last night that made the kiss ordinary.

XXXX

Kim wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she jumped off the beam. She had been on it for thirty minutes so she didn't even go for a dismount. There were people in the way anyway so she really couldn't dismount. Sighing she walked over to the table that Kira was still sitting at. She knew what Tommy saw in the girl. They were just alike since they were both quiet and kept to themselves mostly. As long as Kira didn't break Tommy's heart, then she would welcome her into their group.

"You were really good." Kira said breaking through Kim's thoughts.

"Oh thanks but that was just me messing around." She said with a smile as she pulled out a chair and sat down. She needed a breather before Tommy and Jason's class. It was girls' night again and she couldn't wait to throw Rocky again this week.

"Kimberly!" Rocky yelled as soon as he walked through the door.

"Well I think that football practice is over." Kim said with a smile as Rocky and the others walked over to them. "You know that you bother me more than Bulk and Skull sometimes." She said hitting his leg.

"I'm hurt you would say something like that." He said pulling out another chair and sitting down.

"How was practice?" She asked as Adam sat in the last chair at the table. Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy pulled chairs from other tables.

"Well you know like every other day." Rocky replied.

"Where are the girls?" Jason asked looking around the Youth Center.

"I don't know but I thought that they would be here by now." Kim said. "Are you ready to start class?" She asked.

"We can wait for them for a few minutes." Tommy said as Jason nodded.

"Okay, sounds great." Kim said. The other girls showed up five minutes later and Tommy and Jason started class a few minutes after that.

XXXX

Zedd walked into the Youth Center ten minutes after class had started. He sat down at one of the empty tables and watched as Kim threw Tommy to the ground. It looked like the girls were learning more self-defense in this class than the last one. There was something about Kim and Tommy that he didn't like. He couldn't say for sure what it was only that he didn't like it. Leaning back in his chair, someone caught his eye. Looking over at the door, he smiled. He waved Rita over so that she could meet Kim after she finished up with class.

XXXX

"Okay good, Kim. Now I want you to close your eyes on this move." Tommy said as she did that. The other guys were paired with girls so that they could practice the moves that he showed them with Kim. He had asked Kira if she wanted to join the class but she told him no. She said that she wasn't comfortable with everyone else watching her but for him to have fun. "Now, you don't always see your attacker so this exercise is for that." He said as he came up behind Kim. He grabbed her around her waist and tightened his hold while his other hand stayed at his side. "In this position, you might feel helpless but I want you to think. Now Kim is going to use her foot and slide her heel down the inside of my leg and stomp the instep of that foot. Now if she was wearing heels then the heel would at least scrape my leg as it goes down. Also you want to do this move fast." He said as Kim did as he asked. "Once you hit the foot, try to get out of the hold by pushing back." He said as Kim pushed back. He watched as the other girls tried the move. It was hard but they could do it.

"I think that I liked last week better." Kim whispered as he turned back to look at her.

"Yea but at least you will know how to defend yourself if someone comes up behind you." He stated as she nodded. She knew that he was telling the truth.

XXXX

"Why are you up here and not down there with your boyfriend?" Connor asked sitting down next to Kira.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking away from Tommy to him.

"Just wanted to grab something to eat since my parents are out but you didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

"Well I didn't really want to." She said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay." He said simply. "I'm sorry for earlier." He said suddenly causing her to look back at him.

"Thank you but I know that you meant well." She said smiling at him. "Don't worry Connor; I can take care of myself if I need too." She said placing her hand over his.

"I know but you are new here." He said looking into her eyes.

"I know and you are a good friend." She said without moving her hand.

XXXX

"That's class for tonight, thanks everyone." Tommy said before turning back to Kira. He saw Connor sitting next to her and they looked like they were in a deep conversation. Seeing them sitting together, made him realized that Kira was not meant for him but for Connor. He would make sure but he knew that he was right and she deserved happiness with the person that she loved.

XXXX

"Thanks for taking me home, Tommy." Kira said as they stood in front of her door.

"Its wasn't a problem." He said leaning in and kissing her lips. He pulled back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it was just nerves the first time but its not." He said as she looked away. "You love Connor." He said causing her to look back up at him.

"How did you know?" She asked clearly puzzled.

"I saw the way you look at him and the way he looks at you." Tommy stated.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something." She started as he held up his hand to stop her.

"No, it is alright. You thought that if you were with someone else then you would get over him. It didn't work out that way though." He commented as she nodded.

"I would still like to be friends though." She said as he smiled.

"I won't have it any other way." He said pulling her into a hug. "Give Connor a chance." He whispered as she nodded.

"I will." She said pulling away before going inside. Tommy smiled before walking away. He should probably take his own advice but unfortunately for him, Kim was with someone else at the moment.

XXXX

Kim stared out her window and saw Tommy's light come on. He must have just got back from Kira's house. She wondered how she made it home before him but then again Zedd sort of rushed her home tonight. She had met Rita but she didn't know about her. She seemed nice but there was just something about her that Kim just didn't really like. It could be that she seemed to only play attention to Zedd and no one else. Sighing Kim got up and turned out her lights as she crawled into bed. She was a little sore from the beam and from Tommy's class but it was okay. She would at least she like a rock tonight.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	7. New Plan

A/N: Okay so I got this done early and decided to post it today. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter.

XXXX

Tommy walked into school the next day and smiled. He was ready to take his own advice and he had given himself a deadline. Kimberly would know how he felt about her by the Homecoming Dance. It was two weeks away and perfect for his plans. Turning around the corner, he saw Zedd standing outside one of the classrooms. He was talking to some girl that Tommy had never seen before. Kim had said that Zedd's friend would be transferring today so maybe that's who it was. Thinking back, he remembered that Kim had said her name was Rita. She kind of looked like a Rita with her red hair. It looked like she had dyed it that color red since Hayley had red hair that was natural and it didn't look that red. This was more of little mermaid red from what he could tell. One thing was clear to him, Zedd knew this girl very well. He was standing close to her with one hand on the small of her back and the other holding his books. Normally if a guy was that close to a girl, it meant that he was trying to tell everyone else that she was his. Something was going on with them and he didn't want Kim hurt by him. It looked like she would though and he knew where his place would be, beside Kim.

XXXX

Kim paused while she was walking to her lunch table. Tommy was already there but not in his normal seat. He normally sat across from her while Trini had the end seat. Since there were only three of them, they just sat at the end of the table so that other people could be at the other end. She didn't know what to do with Tommy. He knew that she liked her seat because she didn't like having her back to the rest of the cafeteria.

"Did you forget where your seat is?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Uh, no I just thought that I would sit here today." He said as she looked at him really closely. Sighing she just shrugged and started eating as Trini sat down.

"What's up with your seat?" She asked Tommy as he just shook his head. She didn't know what that was supposed to mean but she could see that Tommy wouldn't tell her anyway. "So Kim, have you met Rita yet?" She asked taking a bite of her roll.

"Yea she was with Zedd last night at the Youth Center after Tommy and Jason's class." She explained. "She seemed nice; it's just that she was really more interested in talking to Zedd than getting to know me." She said as Trini nodded. She felt rather than noticed that Tommy scooted closer to her. It didn't really bother her though because it was Tommy. He was her best friend and she never got a weird feeling around him which was saying something.

"Well she hasn't seen him in a while, right?" Trini asked while Kim nodded. "Okay then maybe the next time you see her, she will want to get to know you more. She is in a new place after all." She stated.

"I guess you're right." She said thinking about what Trini had said. "I mean if I hadn't seen you or Tommy for a while then I would want to spend my time talking to you." She said as Trini.

"What about you and Kira?" Trini asked looking at Tommy who looked like he was sitting even closer to Kim now.

"We decided that we worked better as friends." He said without going into any details. Trini nodded in understanding as Kim just stared at him. She didn't know what to say about the fact that he had broken up with Kira and not told her. They finished their lunch and made their way back to class.

XXXX

"So how did you do on your test?" Trini asked as Jason sat down next to her that afternoon at the Youth Center.

"I passed!" He said picking her up and swinging her around.

"Hey, hey!" She screamed as he sat her back down. "I am proud of you though." She said with a smile.

"Thanks and for helping me, I am taking you out to dinner." He said pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. She sat down more slowly and looked at him.

"Like a date?" She asked trying to figure out what this meant.

"Yea, uh no." He stuttered as she smiled. He had to feel this same way about her that she felt about him.

"Well which is it?" She asked placing her hand on top of his.

"Which one would be better for you?" He asked looking down at the table.

Placing one finger under his chin, she raised his head up and looked him square in the eye. "A date would be nice." She stated as he smiled.

XXXX

"Kim, I need some help." Trini whispered as soon as she cornered her best friend in the Youth Center.

"Okay but why are you whispering?" She asked looking at Trini. Something had happened to her since lunch.

"Jason just asked me out on a date or well really he said that he was taking me to dinner but it could be a date if that's what I wanted but that's not the point." She ran on as Kim smiled and placed her hand over Trini's mouth.

"I can come over this afternoon and help you pick out an outfit." She said still smiling.

"Thank you." Trini said pulling Kim in for a hug. "Just let me know when you are ready to come over." She said as Kim nodded. Trini nodded back before turning away to rejoin Jason. He was working on what he had learned in class today. He was really getting the hang of Math but he still liked Trini helping him.

"What has you smiling like that?" Tommy asked leaning against the pole next to her. Before Trini had stopped her, she was about to get on the beam.

"Jason asked Trini out and she wants me to help her pick out an outfit." She said in low tones so that no one else heard her. She didn't want anyone else to overhear her just in case Trini and Jason didn't want everyone to know. She knew that she could trust Tommy not to say anything.

"I'm glad. He has liked her for a while now." He commented as she nodded slipping her shoes off. "Are you working out on the beam again?" He asked noticing what she was wearing.

"Uh yea, I mean its not like I didn't practice for years in a gym. I just love the peace and calm that I feel when I'm up there." She said staring at the beam.

"I know what you mean." He said as she smiled before flipping onto the beam. Tommy could see that she was still passionate about gymnastics and he wondered why she had ever given it up. She was great at it and he always loved watching her perform. It was like watching a dance. She poured all her love into each move that she competed. She did that everything she done though. It was one reason that she was great at it.

XXXX

Kira was standing outside of the Youth Center waiting Connor. He just had to be here today. Leaning against the side of the building, she found spotted him walking with Trent and Ethan. Now was her chance and she intended to do as Tommy suggested. Straightening she waited until he came closer.

"Connor." She said as he stopped.

"Hey guys, I'll join you in a little bit." He said as Trent and Ethan shrugged and walked on in. "What's wrong, Kira? Has Tommy done something to you?" He asked stepping closer to her. She wasn't speaking which was scaring him a little. "Kira?"

"Oh no Tommy didn't do anything, its just that I wanted to ask you something." She said looking up at him.

"Okay what do you want to ask me?" He asked relaxing a little. He knew that there was something up but he just couldn't tell what it was.

Kira bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to tell him of her feelings but nothing came to mind. So instead of standing there like an idiot she just pulled him close and kissed him like she had dreamed of doing.

XXXX

Tommy looked away from Kim who was still on the beam to look out the windows. He saw Kira and Connor standing there and before he could blink Kira had grabbed Connor and kissed him. She wasn't acting shy now and he was glad. She was at least getting somewhere where as he was still thinking about what he wanted to do. He had to get Kim to see him as more. Today at lunch had been a start but now he needed to step up his game.

XXXX

"You know I don't think I ever realized you had this much yellow in your closet." Kim said pulling out another yellow top from Trini's closet.

"Hey now I know that you have a lot more pink than I do yellow." Trini said with a laugh. Hayley, Tanya, Kat, and Aisha were also laughing. They were sitting on Trini's bed while Trini sat in her desk chair.

"I would have to say that Trini is correct. Kim, you have a lot of pink and its not just one color pink." Hayley commented.

"Okay, fine I have a lot of pink but I love the color pink. I mean it's my heart color." She said as the girls started laughing again.

"Whatever, now what am I going to wear?" Trini asked looking at the pile of clothes that Kim had already pulled out of her closet and deemed not worthy.

"Where is he taking you?" She asked without looking back at Trini.

"The Beach Club." Trini replied as Kim nodded.

"So its not too dressy and I think that this top and a pair of jeans would be perfect." She said holding up one of Trini's yellow tank tops. This one had rhinestones around the collar and on the left side it had rhinestones outlining a saber tooth tiger. Kim had the same tank top in pink that had a pterodactyl on it. She also had one that had a crane on it.

"Oh its perfect." Kat said with a smile. She was happy that Jason and Trini had finally gotten their act together.

"Man I'm so excited for you. I wish that Zedd would take me there." Kim said with a sigh and a smile. Trini was so lucky. Zedd had only taken her to the Youth Center and McDonalds.

"Well I will tell you all about it." Trini said smiling at her. The girls stayed a little bit longer just trying to figure out how Trini should wear her hair and what shoes would look best. It was fun for all the girls.

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The next chapter should be out soon.


	8. Sunset

A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. Sorry for the wait on this chapter.

XXXX

"Oh wow you look amazing." Jason said lowering his arm. He had been about to knock when Trini had opened the door. Looking at him she smiled. He was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans with a short sleeve button-up red shirt. She had never really seen him dress up except for the school dances. She was glad that she had gotten Kim to help her pick out something to wear.

"Thank you and so do you." She said grabbing her purse from the side table. "Are you ready or do you need to come in?" She asked looking back at him.

"Yea I'm ready." He said taking her hand in his after she closed the door. Once he reached his truck, he opened her door and waited for her to climb in before walking over to his side. He rubbed his hands on his pants before getting in. This was harder than he thought it would be but he was glad that she hadn't backed out. He wanted this night to be special for her.

XXXX

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come over? I mean I can get you some soup or something to make you feel better." Kim said trying to think of something that she could do to help Zedd. He sounded so sick that made her worry. He hadn't been sick at school today so it must have hit him after he left.

"_No I don't want you to get sick. It is probably just a bug or something. Don't worry about me."_ He said as Kim sighed. He was probably right about it being a bug or something. She knew that it didn't felt good to be sick but he wanted to her stay here. What could she do?

"Okay but if you need anything, just let me know. I can come over no problem." She said trying once again.

"_Thank you but I think I will call it an early night. See you tomorrow."_ He said as she said bye. Looking out the back door, she saw the last beams of daylight highlight the backyard. It had been a beautiful afternoon and she could at least enjoy it before night set in. They were supposed to hang out at the Youth Center tonight but that wasn't going to happen now. She really did hope that Zedd got to feeling better. Walking outside she looked up at the tree house and wondered where Tommy was, his Jeep wasn't in the drive. She could always talk to him when something was on her mind. Sighing she sat down on one of the patio chairs and watched the sun set in the various pinks and purples.

XXXX

"You have gotten better on that." Connor said pointing to the guitar in Kira's arms. They were sitting on one of the picnic tables in the park as the sun bathed them in its last rays.

"Thanks, I had a lot of time to practice." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while looking up at him.

"I can tell." He said. "Kira, what happened with you and Tommy?" He asked. He had been trying to find the right time to ask her. Tommy was Kim's best friend and he didn't want her to be angry because Kira had dumped him or something.

Smiling she set her guitar aside to face him. "We decided that we liked other people more than each other. He is more like my brother than a boyfriend." She said taking his hands in hers. "What I feel for you just eclipses what I thought I felt for him." She whispered as he smiled.

"Me too." He whispered back before pulling her close in a hug. Looking around them, he saw that it was starting to get dark. "I guess I better get you home so that your parents don't kill me." He said pulling back.

"Let's go." She said grabbing her guitar as she got down. He smiled as he got off the table as well. They made their way to park entrance holding hands.

XXXX

"Kim called and said that she and Zedd wouldn't be here. He is sick and going to bed early tonight." Kat said sitting down beside Billy.

"So, we are here by ourselves tonight?" Billy asked as Kat smiled.

"I guess so. What do you want to do?" Kat asked.

"We can rent a movie and go back to my house." He suggested as Kat smiled.

"That sounds perfect." She said standing up. Billy stood up as well and grabbed her hand before leading her outside to his car. He had been driving her back and forth to school for the past two weeks while her car was in the shop. Kat wasn't really missing her car though since she got to spend more time with Billy this way without her parents or their friends hanging around.

XXXX

Drawing a breath, Kim sighed. She had actually forgotten how beautiful the sun setting actually was. How she could have, she didn't know but she did. It was one of life's small beauties that most people missed from day to day. Looking around her she was startled when she heard a voice speak. "So what are you doing out here?" Tommy asked from the tree house. Smiling she calmed her nerves before speaking.

"I should have known that you were there but I was just watching the sunset." Kim said standing up and walking over to the base of the tree house and looking up. Tommy's head appeared in the opening before disappearing again. The rope ladder was rolled down before her. "I don't have to say the magic word?" She asked grabbing the first rung of the ladder.

"Not tonight." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. There was just something about him that had her shaking her head. Grunting she made her way up the ladder. As she neared the opening, Tommy grabbed her and pulled her the rest of the way up.

"I was almost here; you didn't have to help me." She said crawling over to her chair. He smiled and got back in his which was across from hers.

"I know but I decided to help you." He said as she smiled. "What are doing home? I thought that you had a date with Zedd." He asked as she sighed.

"Well I did but he is sick so he cancelled. I tried to convince him to let me bring over some soup or something but he only wanted to go to bed." She explained.

"Maybe he will get better by sleeping, you never know." He stated as she nodded.

"I hope so, the homecoming dance is this Friday and I have a new dress that I am dying to wear." She informed him. She went to the mall one day after school just to hang out and relax when she saw the perfect dress in the window. Walking into the store, she tried it on and bought it ten minutes later.

"I bet its pink." He stated drawing her back the present.

Smiling at him she nodded. "Of course its pink but that's not the point. Its our last Homecoming Dance." She said as he nodded. It was also his deadline to make her see him as something other than her best friend.

"Do you think that you will be Homecoming Queen this year?" He asked. One reason he wanted to know was that the Homecoming King always had one dance with the Queen. The football players had already named him the King because he was the Quarterback. Hopefully with her being the Head Cheerleader then she would be named Queen. No one would find out though until the dance. It was tradition.

"I don't know but I hope so, I mean every head cheerleader for the past twenty years has been the Homecoming Queen. I would hate to be the one to break that but other than that, I don't think that I want it." She said pulling her legs up to her chest in the chair. She looked lost which made Tommy pause. He didn't know how to help her. Leaning forward he took her hand in his.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. Its just that my boyfriend didn't want me to even bring him soup. What kind of girlfriend does that make me?" She asked as he sighed.

"Maybe he just didn't want to get you sick." He said trying to think of any words that would make her feel better.

"I don't think that's it." She cried as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. With her being so much smaller than him, she fit perfectly in his lap.

"I want you to listen to me." He said into her hair. "You are a great girlfriend." He said rubbing her back softly.

"Thank you." She whispered against his neck. They sat in silence just lost in their own thoughts in their own little world.

XXXX

"Thank you for bringing me here." Trini said sitting down her fork.

"I'm just glad that you enjoyed it." Jason said as he slipped some money into the holder before standing up and walking around to her side. "Are you ready?" He asked as she nodded.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her out of her chair. Taking his arm, they walked past several tables when she spotted someone she knew. She smiled and started to walk over to their table when she noticed that it wasn't Kimberly sitting next to Zedd but Rita. Why had he bought her here instead of his girlfriend? Looking at them closely she noticed that Zedd was holding Rita's hand like she was his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked when she wouldn't walk any further.

"Uh yes, I'm fine. Sorry, let's go." She said hoping that he didn't see Zedd sitting there with Rita. He would charge over there and demand an explanation and she really needed to talk to Kim first. Glancing back once more, she watched him leaned in and kiss Rita's cheek. Trini saw red then. Zedd better watch his back from this moment on. She would tell Kim face to face and make sure that she understood. Zedd was a low down cheater and he would pay for doing this to Kim.

XXXX

"Kim I need to talk to you." Trini said the next day dragging Kim away from the beam. She had wanted to tell her at lunch but realized that it wasn't the right time with everyone around.

"Trini, where are you taking me?" Kim asked as they walked outside and around the corner of the building. "What's all this about?" Kim asked as Trini finally released her.

"Well you know that Jason took me to the Beach Club last night for dinner?" She asked as Kim nodded.

"Yes, I do remember that. I'm not the one with a memory problem that's Tommy." Kim stated with a smile.

"Yea well you're not the only one." Trini muttered as Kim stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I saw Zedd there last night with Rita." Trini blurted out.

"What? No, Zedd was sick last night and at home in bed." Kim explained as Trini shook her head no. "Trini this better not be a joke." Kim said.

"Its not a joke. I saw him there and it's a good thing that Jason didn't or he would really be sick." She said taking Kim's hands in hers.

"I don't believe this. Why would he lie to me?" She asked looking away. Trini just stood there as Kim muttered to herself. "Why would he take her there instead of me?" Kim knew that Trini would never lie to her and if she saw Zedd there then he was there. She just had to get his side of the story. He might have got to feeling better but then why would he take Rita to the Beach Club unless he had something with her. Pulling her hands out of Trini's, she walked back inside and gathered her things. She had to find Zedd and ask him about his night.

Trini watched Kim walked back out of the Youth Center with her books and bag. She was upset but she needed to know about Zedd.

"Where is Kim going? We have class in a few minutes." Tommy asked coming up behind Trini.

"She had to go see Zedd." Trini answered. She didn't reveal anything even though she wanted too. If Kim wanted Tommy to know then she would tell him.

"Yea he was sick last night and she wanted to go over there but he told her that he was just going to bed." He said clenching his hands at his sides.

"Oh yea I'm sure he was sick." Trini muttered as Tommy just stared at her. She knew that it was odd for her to mutter anything but this wasn't a normal time for her.

"You don't like him too much, do you?" He asked quietly.

"No, I don't and the sooner she dumps him the better." She replied as he nodded.

"I agree." He said before walking away to set up the mats for class. He did wonder about Trini's change of mind concerning Zedd but he brushed it aside. He agreed with her so he didn't question her comments on the subject. The sooner Kim dumped Zedd, the better for everyone including him.

XXXX

"Zedd we need to talk." Kim said as she saw him getting out of his car in the Youth Center parking lot. She had just thrown her stuff into the car when she saw him pulled up. It was now or never to ask him about what Trini had told her. She wasn't looking forward to asking him but she wasn't backing down. She owed it to herself to take a stand and ask him if he had something going on with Rita at the same time he was dating her.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. Also there are only two chapters left.


	9. The Way

A/N: Okay so I tried to post this yesterday but I couldn't. Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope that everyone likes it.

XXXX

"So where is Kim? She is always here for class." Rocky said with his hands on his hips.

"She went to see Zedd. He was sick last night and I guess she wanted to make sure that he was alright." Tommy said with annoyance. He really didn't like the fact that Kim was skipping class to see after Zedd.

"He looked fine to me in class." Adam supplied as Rocky nodded. Tommy sighed. Something about Zedd being sick didn't sit right with him and with Adam and Rocky's comments along with Trini's changed opinion about Zedd it made him antsy.

"It doesn't matter right now, we have a class." He said gathering everyone around so that he could start the class. Jason had started it last week so now it was his turn. They had agreed long ago to take turns. It just made their friendship easier if they didn't have to fight every time about who would start the class. Bowing to everyone, he pushed his thoughts about Kim and Zedd to the back of his mind so that he could concentrate on the class.

XXXX

"What's wrong, Kimberly? I was just coming to watch you in class." He said with a smile as he walked closer to her.

"You look remarkably better from our talk on the phone last night." She stated with her arms across her chest.

"Yea it must have been one of those 12 hour bugs because when I woke up this morning, I felt a hundred times better." He said stopping in front of her.

"I would have guessed that you felt a hundred times better as soon as you got off the phone with me." She muttered angrily.

"What? What's going Kim?" He asked really looking at her. She was mad about something and he wondered if she somehow found out about him and Rita. Shaking his head no, he just figured that she was mad that he didn't let her come over to nurse him better. She was one of those high maintenance girls that thought that when their boyfriend was sick that he wanted them to come over and take care of him. He wasn't like that and knew that Kim probably didn't cook anyway.

"What's going, I'll tell you what's going. I heard that you were out last night with Rita instead of being sick in bed like you told me." She said as he lost his smile. So she did know, well he didn't plan on losing her at this moment.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was at home in bed and frankly I am a little hurt that you don't believe me. Did you see me out?" He asked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"No I was at home but the person that told me wouldn't lie to me." She fired back.

"Who lied to you? Was it Tommy?" He snarled out.

"No, it wasn't Tommy and I don't believe that they lied to me." She responded.

"Well apparently they did, if you believe that I was anywhere but my bed last night and since we are on the subject. Where were you last night?" He asked taking a step forward.

Kim refused to back down. He had been implying that she was cheating on him with Tommy for the last time. "I was in Tommy's tree house just talking and no nothing went on that I wouldn't tell my preacher. When you called to cancel, I sat outside and watched the sunset before talking to Tommy in the tree house." She finished.

"Now why don't I believe that? I mean you don't believe me when I tell you that I was at home in bed and you just told me that you were alone with him." He said.

"You know what; you can believe whatever you want. I see the way you look at Rita and the way you act around her. I know that something is going on between you and I am tired of this dance." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Turning red, Zedd grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward him. "I'm tired of it too; if you want to prove to me that you didn't cheat on me with Tommy then stay with me tonight. My parents aren't home for the rest of the week." He said as she just stared at him.

"You know that I won't do that." She said trying to pull on her wrist.

"It's the only way that I will believe you." He stated as she quit pulling. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was lying about Rita.

"Well I don't care if you believe me or not, I know that you were with Rita last night. You lied to me and that is something that I will not stand for." She said.

"You won't stand for it, oh I think you will." He said as he started pulling her towards his car. She knew that she could not get in that car with him. If she did then she would probably be raped or something as horrible. Taking a breath, she focused on all the lessons she had learned from Tommy and finally stood up for herself. Planting her feet firmly, she felt the tug on her wrist but she didn't move. Flipping her wrist down against his thumb, she kicked her left foot into the back of his knee so that he flew forward. She went down with him because he still didn't release her wrist. "You will pay for that." He said standing up and grabbing her around the waist. She started kicking and punching him then as he threw her into the back seat of his car. She kicked at him once more but this time it was in the groin. He fell down in pain gripping himself as she got out on the opposite side. Walking around to his side, she kicked him again, this time in the side. He grabbed her foot again and twisted it. She winced in pain but didn't fall; instead she stepped on his free hand. Crying out in pain, she freed her leg and kicked him once more.

"We are over! Don't come near me again. I have several boys that would take pleasure in beating you to a bloody pulp if you some much as breathed my name." She said walking away from him. She had only walked a few steps when Tommy and the others rushed outside.

"Kimberly!" He yelled as she ran into his arms as best as she could. Her ankle still hurt but just being surrounded by her friends made the pain almost go away. "What happened?" Tommy asked pulling her back so that he could look her in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm safe now." She said as he nodded.

"Where's Zedd?" Rocky asked as she shook her head. She never wanted to hear that name again. Rocky sighed and walked over to the parking lot. Something had happened to Kim and he wanted to know what.

"Wait up." Adam called out as he, Jason, and Zack caught up with him at the edge of the concrete.

"There's Zedd's car." Zack said as they ran over to it. Zedd was just getting up as they stopped in front of him.

"What happened?" Jason asked noticed that the back doors were open on his car. He also noticed that Zedd couldn't seem to stand up straight.

"Nothing that I can't solve." He said looking over their shoulders at Kim in Tommy's arms. "So she ran to him, go figure." He muttered to himself. Rocky heard him though and knew that he was somehow responsible for Kim running to Tommy like she did.

"What did you do to her?" He asked taking a step forward.

"Me? I didn't do a thing to her except try to explain that I wasn't lying to her but she flipped out and kicked me in the balls." He said but they didn't believe him. He never even saw the punch coming his way.

"Rocky, you could have at least warned him." Adam said with a smile. Zedd was once again lying on the ground but this time he was holding his nose.

"Nah, you don't warn a dog when you kick it." Rocky said looking at him before turning back to Zedd. "Now stay away from Kimberly or you will suffer more than a broken nose." He said turning away from him. Adam and Zack followed close behind leaving Jason standing over him.

"You may have fooled Kim for a short time but I saw you last night at The Beach Club. I know that you are a liar and a cheat and if I ever see you near Kimberly again, I will need to be pulled off of you. She is my little sister and one of my best friends and the only reason that I didn't attack you last night was because you were dating her. I won't have that restraint again." He said walking away from Zedd still lying on the pavement.

XXXX

"How's Kim doing?" Trini asked the next day as Tommy sat down at the lunch table.

"Better, her mom just wanted her to stay at home today." He said with a sigh.

"I think I will swing by this afternoon to see her." She said.

"I think that Kim would love it." Tommy replied. He had done that very thing this morning to check on her. She had wanted to go to school this morning but her mom had thought it was better for one day away from school. Kim had told him about what had happened yesterday and made him promise not to touch Zedd. Knowing that Rocky and Jason had already taken care of him made his promise easy. He didn't like seeing her in pain and yesterday had just about done him in but he remained strong for her. Even though he was happy that she had broken up with Zedd, he didn't like that it had happened this way. She had been hurt but at least that scum was out of her life now.

XXXX

"Well you look better than you did yesterday." Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Thank you, I think." Kim said arranging the flowers that everyone had bought in a vase. Tommy was the only one that hadn't bought any flowers. He instead had shown up with a white bear holding a red heart. She had loved it as soon as he had shown it to her.

"What Rocky means is that we were a little shocked when you didn't come to school but Tommy told us that your mom wanted you to have a day to relax." Jason said as Kim nodded.

"What did I miss?" She asked as everyone started explaining their days to her.

XXXX

Kim closed her bedroom door later that night and sighed. She wished that her mom would have let her go to school since it was Homecoming Week. Since she was the Head Cheerleader she needed to be there but also she needed to move past what had happened with Zedd. She couldn't believe that he had tricked her for so long but not anymore.

XXXX

"Who are you going with to the dance?' Trini asked the next day at the Youth Center.

"I think that I will go alone since I was supposed to go with Zedd." Kim stated.

"Go with Tommy, I know that he doesn't have a date." She said as Kim looked at her.

"Go with Tommy? I'm not sure about that, I mean he is my best friend and I would be weird for me." She said.

"I think that it would be a good weird." Trini replied as Kim sat there. She didn't know about asking Tommy because ever since the episode with Zedd, he had acting differently towards her. It was like he was trying to tell her something but she didn't know what. She didn't tell Trini but every time Tommy touched her hand, she felt a zing. It was like a bolt of electricity jumped from his hand to hers. She wasn't sure what it meant only that if she did anything about it, her friendship with Tommy would forever change. She just didn't know if she wanted that change or not.

XXXX

"You look amazing." Tommy said as Kim walked into the gym. She had decided to go to the Homecoming Dance by herself. Seeing Tommy in his tux, she realized that she was a little sad that she hadn't asked him. At least then she could keep some of the other girls away from him. She wasn't sure why she felt like that since they were only friends but after everything with Zedd, she had started to see Tommy in a different light.

"So do you." She said walking up next to him. "Should we find our table?" She asked as he held out his arm for her. Slipping hers through his, he led her to the table where everyone else was. She almost wanted to stick her tongue out to all the girls but she refrained because after all she was on his arm.

XXXX

One of the Math teachers made their way up to the stage so that they could reveal the King and Queen. Everyone had enjoyed the dance so far but they were waiting for this moment. "Okay since I know that everyone has been waiting for this, it is my pleasure to announce this year's King and Queen." The teacher said as everyone cheered. "Homecoming King is our Quarterback, Tommy Oliver and his Queen is Kimberly Hart." The teacher said as Kim blushed. "Now would the King and Queen take their place for their song." Tommy stood up and offered his hand to Kim. She smiled before taking it and gaining her feet. He led her to the center of the dance floor and waited for the music to start.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around.  
And I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why,  
_  
_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.  
_  
_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.  
_  
_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight._  
_There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way._

Trini smiled as she watched Tommy twirl Kim around the dance floor. Looking back at Aisha she smiled. Aisha had been in charge of the dance committee and she had known that Tommy and Kim had to be picked so she picked this song for their first dance. Trini looked back at the dance floor as the song finished up. She had been working all week for Tommy and Kim to get together. They liked each other and she was tired of their dance along with all of their friends. There was something between that everyone could see and she could tell that Kim was starting to see it too.

XXXX

Once the song finished, Tommy smiled before leaning in and kissing Kim. He had been dying to do that all night. "Tommy." She said before running out of the gym. He sighed and followed her out. He might have moved too fast for her but he was tired of waiting.

"Did he just kiss her?" Trini whispered as Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Kira nodded.

"Its about time." Jason stated as everyone at the table nodded. They were happy that Tommy had finally taken the reins and showed Kim how he really felt about her.

XXXX

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked stepping into the night air.

"Why Tommy? Why now?" Kim asked from the shadows.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is called The Way by Clay Aiken. It just created the perfect mood for Tommy and Kim's dance. There is only 1 chapter left and should be out soon. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	10. Best Friends

A/N: Okay here is the final chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. Also a huge thanks to everyone that has read, review, or just put the story on your alert/favorite list. You have made me want to finish the story so that you could discover the journey.

XXXX

"Why Tommy? Why now?" Kim asked from the shadows to the left of him. Turning slowly Tommy knew that he would have to lay it all out on the table or Kim would be lost to him. She also deserved to know that he loved her. Stepping forward he saw her outline.

"You needed to know that I love you." He said simply.

"You are ruining our friendship! You are my best friend and I don't want that to change." She cried as he nodded. He understood what she was saying but only because he knew that she was scared.

"Change is all around us, Kimberly." He replied as she starting crying. Pulling her into his arms, he tried to think of way to make it better for her. "I love you and have for more than even you could know. Do you even feel anything for me?" He asked rubbing her back with one hand while the other held the back of her head into his shoulder.

"How long?" She asked muffled.

"Probably our whole lives but I realized it this past summer while you were gone. You don't know what I went through when I realized that you were dating Zedd. I wanted to cuss and shout that you were with the wrong boy but because of your feelings I didn't say anything. Instead I tried to push you from my thoughts and date someone else but that didn't work." He said.

"You know that I was mad that you were dating Kira even though I like her." She stated. "I just didn't like her with you." She finished. He smiled and was happy that she couldn't see him. There were some feelings there and he wanted to know what she wanted to do about them.

"Well maybe you understand what I felt for Zedd but that still didn't answer me. Do you feel anything for me because if not then I will not say another word on the subject but I can't be as close to you as before." He informed her sadly. "I don't think that I could live through that." He said letting her go. Sighing he backed up from her so that she could have some space to think. He didn't want her to rush her decision because he was in pain. She had to do this her own way and on her own time.

"I'm not sure what I feel for you. I know I love you as my best friend but anything more is just too soon right now. I mean I just broke up with Zedd a few days ago. I'm unsure of everything but please don't push me away." She pleaded when she noticed that he had taken another step back. She didn't want to lose him but she wasn't for sure that she could tell him that she loved him just to keep his friendship. She needed time.

"I know you're unsure right now and I wish that I could give you the time I know you need but I have been living with this for months now." He supplied slowly. "Just let me know your decision." He said walking away from her. Kim didn't know what to say. It felt like everything was wrong in her world and the only sword of her world was walking away from her. How could everything go so wrong in one week?

XXXX

"What's going on with Tommy and Kimberly?" Rocky asked the following Monday at school.

"I don't know only that he told her how he felt and he is giving her space to think about what she wants." Aisha supplied from beside him.

"I don't think that she needs space, I think she just needs to confront her fears." Jason said sharply. He knew that Kim was just afraid of what she felt for Tommy but he was tired of them not talking. It hadn't been but a few days of not talking and it was too much. Kim practiced on the beam it seemed like every second that she wasn't at school or sleeping. Tommy was just as bad working out in the park. They couldn't even be in the same place any longer. It was putting a strain on all their friends and making it hard to stay neutral.

"Do you think that she is afraid?" Adam asked bringing Jason back to the present.

"It's the only explanation." He replied. Everyone ate in silence while they thought about Tommy and Kim. Would their friendship be the same or would they be forever dividing their time between Tommy and Kim.

XXXX

Tommy watched Kim from the corner of the Youth Center until one of the others came in. He didn't like her practicing so much on the beam but she always claimed that she did her best thinking up there. Slipping outside, he made his way to the park. He wanted to push her for an answer but it wasn't his place. She had to come to him when she made her mind up whether he liked her answer or not.

XXXX

Later that night, Kim woke up in a panic. She grabbed the remote for her iHome and cut it off. She noticed then that the song that was playing was What Hurts the Most, which had to be the reason for her dream. Sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest and thought about what she had dreamed. She had been older and had let Tommy go without telling him how she really felt. They had drifted apart and gone their separate ways and had met up years later. Looking at the older Tommy and the pain she saw in his eyes had hurt her more than anything else. Wiping away her tears, she knew what she had to do. She had thought on everything and knew that without a doubt that she loved him as more than a best friend. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone and he needed to know. He deserved to know. She just had to tell him.

XXXX

"Do you know where Tommy is?" Kim asked the next day. She had been waiting at the entrance to the Youth Center for over 15 minutes waiting on him.

"Uh think that he said something about going over to the park." Rocky said pointing to his left.

"He's been going there for the past few days." Jason explained as Kim nodded before walking toward the park. She knew where she could find him. It was his not-so secret spot. She had walked up on him practicing a few years ago. He had blushed while she laughed. He then told her that he liked to go there and think and to work out. Every day of that year she had managed to find him at his spot and several times she had just sat and watched him. It was a joy to watch him.

"I think that she had made her decision." Rocky stated as Jason nodded.

"Well I think that I am going to watch history in the making." Jason said with a smile.

"Hey, wait for me." Rocky said running after Jason. Trini saw both of them head for the park and knew that it had something to doing with Kim and Tommy. Running inside she told the others and headed to the park as well. Everyone wanted to know Kim's decision because it would effect their lives as well.

XXXX

Kim watched in silence as Tommy practiced on 'his' rock. Smiling she watched him jumped down when he noticed her. Sometimes it scared her that he always knew when she was around but then again she always knew when he was around. They had a bond that went deeper than anything she had ever experience with any boyfriend or friend. Walking closer, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"They said back at the gym, that I'd find you here." She said in response to the question in his eyes.

"Yea I needed to clear my head." He said rubbing his neck. He didn't want to get his hopes on why she was here so he played it cool.

"I know how that feels." She said looking down at her hands. "I miss you." She whispered to the ground. Tommy held back as smile as he tipped her chin up so that he could look her in the eye.

"I have missed you too." He whispered taking her hands in his.

Looking into his eyes, she finally found the courage to reveal her heart which made her smile. "I love you." She stated clearly.

Tommy smiled and ran his thumbs across her knuckles. "I love you." He replied simply.

Kimberly looked down at their hands before leaning up to kiss him. Tommy released her hands before wrapping her in his arms. They broke apart at the sounds of cheering behind them.

"Did you follow me?" She asked Rocky and Jason before noticing everyone else was standing with them. They were smiling as they nodded yes. "I can't believe you." She said as Tommy laughed. Turning to face him she had to sigh. Their friends were a mess but she loved them.

"How about we go to Ernie's to celebrate the two of you finally coming to your senses." Jason said as Tommy and Kim nodded.

XXXX

As the months past, Tommy and Kim enjoyed the rest of their Senior year together. Kim discovered that being with Tommy did not ruin their friendship but made it that much better. Everyone knew that their time in High School was fading away with every plan they made for their future. On graduation night, the friends all promised to stay in touch and meet back in Angel Grove every chance they got. They didn't want to lose each other as they grew up and stepped out into the real world.

XXXX

_Four Years Later_

Kim took a breath as the church doors opened to reveal her in a glowing white dress. She smiled as she walked up the aisle to the man standing at the end of it. Tommy was still her best friend but now they were taking the next step in their relationship. He had asked her to marry him last summer. She had told him several times before that she wanted a year to plan their wedding and he had agreed. So one summer's night, he got down on one knee. Of course she had said yes and they had called all their friends to share the news. Everyone had known that this day was coming but to actually see Kim walk toward her best friend was another thing all together. They had worried four years ago about them even getting together but looking back, they all knew that Tommy would have never totally stepped out of Kim's life. His love had been enough to free hers. After all he was her best friend.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know for one more time. I hope that everyone enjoyed this and no there will not be a sequel to this. I do have a few things that I am working on, one being finishing The Dream but I have a few new ones that are still in the beginning stages but be on the lookout for them in the coming months. Thanks once again to everyone for taking part in this story.


End file.
